The Original Hybrid
by 1OriginalHybrid
Summary: My Fanfic start out about 3 years after klaus left mystic falls and settled in New Orleans. The first scene starts in the woods and setting of the story starts building up from there until the first 5-6 chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and please tell me your opinions in the reviews!
1. Fight For it

"DON'T OPEN YOUR EYES"

"You don't deserve what you are about to see" said the dark demons inside of me, "You don't deserve HER". But how can i resist what i have been waiting to get for what seems like a lifetime? She is literally begging me to come back, to open my eyes and tell her that i am alright! How can i break her heart in that way and pretend im dead?

"If you opened your eyes she will be relieved now, but do you really want her to live with a monster hybrid for the rest of her life? Just give in to death already... The demons inside of me were very strong at this point, I am so venerable to them and they know it. They know that the human in me has been dying slowly since i left her. They won't give up until i give up on life.

I am almost dead now. I can feel my pulse going weaker and slower, even my heart is under my demons' influence.

"Klaus, NO! Please fight for it like you fought for me! Please don't give in! Damn it Klaus... ILOVE YOU, ok? Do you hear me? I LOVE YOU"

The beauty of these two words coming from her mouth was overwhelming. I can't see her but i can imagine how she would look like saying them. "I love you" ... the words i dreamt of so many times. In each time she would be so beautiful i can only imagine how beautiful she looks now. But no more dreams. This is reality and it is more beautiful than any dreams.

How can i not fight after what i heard? She basically gave me back the reason to come back. It's not like i was living without her, I am a monster who doesn't stop until he is completely satisfied yet nothing ever did satisfy me. The gap in my heart remained and no power or desire could fill it. But here she is offering me SATIFACTION, offering me the reason to bring the once was human in me. No more darkness and mo more cruelty i can live with her and nothing else is going to matter!

"I am ready to see the world with you, Klaus"

That is it... The demons inside grew weak and their voices are fading i can't hear them anymore. They are dead for now. They can't fight me. The human Klaus is back and I am ready to give in to her voice. Here i am, so ready to open my eyes and tell her that I love her too and have always loved her.

I opened my eyes... The concern and the love shown on her face assured me that i made the right decision.

"You are my humanity, Caroline" I used all the power left in me and whispered.


	2. Reality Check

"You are my humanity and my only reason to stay alive" I felt the need to hear myself saying these words, just to confirm my victory over the bloody demons. "You are..." I didn't get the chance to continue talking; she hushed me and made me drink a full blood bag to heal faster. I was not sure if the rush of energy flowing through my veins and muscles was my body healing or the joy from the fact the Caroline Forbes, the most stubborn blond vampire I have ever met, is concerned about my well-being. Yet, my heart was pounding very fast it reminded me of how it feels like to be human.

"How did you find me? I wanted to escape from your life Caroline, you deserve better than me!" Shut up! What are you saying? Enjoy the moment and think about this in another time.

"Does it matter how i found you or that you wanted me to forget you? I am here now, Can you deal with that?"

Deal with it? I will live it and rejoice every single moment of it. I will capture every memory that we will have, the fights, the laughs, the love-making and eye-sex. I will make it my life mission to make her feel like a queen; a queen that owns my heart and rules over it...None of these replies came out of my mouth ... i won't blame it on the demons this time. At the end of the day, i am a man. I don't show the extremely intensified version of my emotions. I just show enough.

"Of course, love" i said while grabbing her into my chest. The beginning of moments i need to capture in my head.

"What happened to you while I was gone?"

A simple question but it can mean so many things, is she asking about me turning my humanity switch completely off and becoming a monster? Did she notice the change of my personality in my features? If so, where shall I start? Or was she wondering how did I end up in this horrible state, bleeding from everywhere? I decided to go with the easiest yet very vague answer, hoping to escape from this extremely tricky question.

"Very Long story but now is not the time to talk about, I want to talk about you" She smiled lightly, as if she remembers when we sat under the moonlight; funny how we are having almost the same conversation but very different settings and situation.

"Just to be clear, I am too smart to be seduced by you" in a flirty voice, Caroline, the love of my life, said. She unintentionally unlocked the memory lane of my conversations with her. I can i feel my heart racing like a hummingbird now and i liked this feeling, i loved and missed feeling human.

"Well that is why i like you" I replied... without noticing I found my lips locked unto hers. They tasted like passion, love and cherry lip gloss. I heard her heartbeat going faster and she kissed me more passionately. Now, what kind of man will I be if I didn't kiss back equally? Nothing can go wrong in this moment I feel satisfied and complete.

I was wrong. So very wrong. My joy of getting my Caroline back blurred the rest of my life as if it didn't exist. It had to happen sooner or later i just didn't want it to be sooner. Here it comes:

Reality check...

" Daddy! U OK?" Came my hybrid son out of nowhere, followed by Elijah.

Caroline Forbes untangled herself from me and took a step back. She is now starting to grasp why I escaped her question.


	3. Unexplained Business

My son ran towards me and started weeping, but why is Elijah trying to take him away from me? I wanted to take him in my arms and tell him i am better now than ever before.

Elijah snatched the kid from my hands as if i am some kind of a danger for him. How can I be a danger to my son?

Oh... I now know why.

Because I attempted to kill him more than once, I was his father the monster that staying away from was Elijah's number one rule. But that was when i was a monster which was about an hour ago.

Before Caroline came and saved me from my own demons that were murdering my soul, my emotions and my connections to my son.

"Give him to me" I screamed at Elijah then hugged my beloved son. No talking was necessary, he knew i was alright and whispered "I am happy you are OK now". For the first time since he was born, I felt the warmth of his hugs and the pure love in his eyes. I saw myself, the non monstrous version of myself.

"You are back, Klaus!" Elijah was joyous as ever as he mumbled these words.

"Caroline saved my life, without her i would have been dead" I said and looked back at Caroline who was still as a statue still trying to process the scene she is witnessing at that moment. I need a plan to tell her all of this, a very strong and guaranteed plan. Or else I may actually lose her forever.

"You brought his humanity back, darling. He switched the humanity switch off since Hayley died and ..." Stop Elijah! Don't get into the unexplained business yet. Let me explain to her the inner details later

"Elijah, brother, can you please leave the details to me?"

"What does the werewolf slut have anything to do with THIS?" She pointed at the kid and added a spice of attitude with her words. At least she is still herself after what she just saw.

"She is all yours" teased Elijah... yea, she was five minutes ago before you showed up and damaged a perfect moment!

"KLAUS, you better explain what is going on here and I better like it or i swear hell is going down, why is Hayley involved with all of this? Oh my God... Is she the mother?"

"Mama died 2 month ago. It made me so sad"

I felt the grief right through my chest. My son remembered the horrible scene of his mother getting murdered... by the monstrous version of himself. Me.

I shook the emotion off me easily as I have improved at this after the emotional roller coaster my son has gone through since his mother's tragic death.

"Elijah, take him inside, let me talk to Caroline privately" Caroline was partially relieved as i indicated that i will put her out of this greatest confusion. I know Caroline, being unaware of what is going on around her may actually drive her insane.

I have to explain now. If she came back for me and is willing to stay then she has all the rights to know what happened. I have to accept the consequences.

There Goes Nothing...

"I kept the little wolf captive for a night because she had information about Katherine and i thought offering her right service would get me the information I wanted"

"So YOU slept with HER?!"

"It was emotionless. There is more to it that you don't understand! It was an animal instinct to sleep with her. I don't really know how or why but it seemed to me that fate wanted us to procreate so this kid will come to life. Plus, it is not like we were official, love. You were constantly treating me like i am your little bitch, Caroline. If you didn't reject me and used my love for you for selfish purposes, things might have been different by now"

Use the "puppy eyes" they worked last time and they should work now too. Seal your plan with a "Guaranteed to Work" stamp.

Done, now wait for the response and accept her words like a male, an Alpha Male.

She wrinkled her eyebrows together and didn't say a word for almost a minute. To me it felt like a year... just hit me with it Caroline! I would rather suffer now and get it over!

I heard the guilt in her voice, "I guess i can't really blame you, i was so caught up in trying to get Tyler back that i couldn't open my heart to you. I did treat you like crap. How can i expect you to stay loyal to me?" Was this the Caroline i know? I didn't care because I like where this is going.

"I don't think If Hayley was here now instead of you she would have brought my humanity back, would she now?" I got close to her and whispered.

"I guess not" she smiled, "But how did she die?"

Oh God... What kind of punishment is this? How can I know that she wouldn't run away when she knows i killed my son's mother?

No time to think just go with your instincts, "I killed her"

"You did what now?!" Was she relieved or surprised? Sometimes you just can't tell what Caroline has in this little blond brain of hers.

The silence filled the place as i was thinking how to reply. Nothing will work now, except the truth, if she likes me now and she knows all the horrible things i have done. She needs to know this one as well

Caroline won me to it

"You killed her for the same reason you killed Mayor Lockwood, didn't you?! You wanted to put your own son in misery like you were in misery. You didn't think he deserves better life than what you had right? Gosh you are such a messed up parent! I am glad Elijah is here for the kid, i am sure as hell he would be killed by now if it wasn't for Elijah"

And i am glad i didn't have to confess that i attacked my son during my monster days "Yet he still loves me, he still cares about me and forgot all the horrible things that i did to him"

Whether he knew it or not, but here he comes, saving me from this deep hole i threw myself into.

He ran toward Caroline and smiled, "Hi, I am Judah. Judah Mikaelson"

From my 1000 years life experience, i learned to live the little moments. I didn't care what is going to happen next but this moment had to lived, Caroline and Judah have officially met.


	4. The Original Son

The Original Son:

... Every moment has to come to an end, nothing good lasts forever...

Judah seems excited about meeting Caroline as much as Elijah as they both know she is the only way to my heart and my heart is the only direct link to my humanity. Even though family and power is all I desired for ages, my love for this one blonde vampire conquered all my desires. It controlled my heart and demanded it to hand my humanity back. It was literally that simple; a word from her was the key to end all the suffering they faced because of me.

It all started when I stabbed Hayley unmercifully then she laid motionless in front of Judah, Elijah and I on the floor; thankfully I was able to compel murdering her, which I inhumanely committed, out of Judah's mind. The time between the horrible incident and when we figured out I am capable of compelling him was when all the suffering started and went at its peek at the same time. It still surprises me that my loyal brother did not break down like I did.

I am glad we discovered that I was the only one able to compel him in. Otherwise he would have never forgiven me for killing his mother until now. My wish is that someone would compel that scene out of my head as well, or better reverse it using a supernatural magic.

It has been quite a journey Elijah and I have gone through with our little Original Son. The first-born Hybrid, half werewolf and half vampire...and I would be lying to say that we didn't enjoy it. Every time we would discover something about him was like opening a new door of the supernatural world. Sometimes we would be ready and others we would be shocked. Hayley was always so scared from him. So she didn't give him the enough amount of love a mother would and maybe that why I killed her... just maybe. Telling myself such excuses might actually help, you know.

"He is an unpredictable mystery this one" I can't wait to tell her all what we know so far.

"Isn't he like basically a younger and more adorable version of you?" The sarcastic tone in her voice offended me a bit but it was ignored by both of us because she doesn't know a thing about Judah. His physical appearance is the only thing he inherited from me.

Thank God.

"There is more to him than you think, love"

"Way more than you think, love" Judah chuckled and Caroline started pinching his cheeks. I instantly felt his shyness and a flow of heat rushed through my cheeks. Something I didn't perfect controlling yet.

"What the hell just happened? You both blushed at the same time! I don't think it's a coincidence because I am officially creeped out!"

This is what I have waited for, her witty reactions on Judah's mysteries. I had to give her more information "From the day he was born, he made it clear to his mother and i that he can transfer his emotions to us and us only. What is more fascinating is that he has the choice to send them or not. But since his mother died she decided that I deserve all the emotional breakdowns her went through" The rest of the information is unnecessary at the moment.

"Must be horrible watching your own son punish you that way, but I agree with what he did. You deserve this punishment, Klaus. You killed his freaking mother!"

"Overwhelming in so many ways I can tell you that" It is going to be about time that she would connect the puzzle pieces of the story. But no matter what I was not going to tell her myself, declaring my weakness out loud, even for Caroline, was strictly something I will never do.

"Again, you deserve it!" She said then looked at Judah and hugged him tightly "You poor thing, you deserve a better daddy!"

"Again, you don't know anything about him yet!"An appropriate comeback will fix everything for now.

"Then go ahead and tell me! You know what, it doesn't matter what you say he is a child and no matter what you say he definitely is not a monster like you, thank God!"

"I thank Him every day, love. Trust me"

"So where does he get his energy from, Blood or normal food?" ...Oh God Caroline now is not the right timing to ask this question.

If I made any sudden movement he will do it and won't hesitate for a second. He smelled her and he liked her scent. How dare he transfer this to me as well?!

"I bet Caroline won't still think you are so adorable after what you are about to do, Judah. Restrain immediately and come here"

"I can't daddy! She smells so good!"

"Oh my freaking God" She yelled but that didn't help at all. "Take it away from me now I don't want to know any more"

"Sorry, Love!" Judah mumbled while getting his fangs out

"JUDAH STOP"

Before I move he sank his small yet sharp fangs in her neck and started sucking and sending me the satisfaction emotion all at the same time.

Now I have two choices, do I join my beloved Original Son or stop him?

I made the right decision, or what seemed right anyway.


	5. You Made the Right Decision

"You made the right choice"

"GET HIM OFF ME, HE IS GOING TO DRAIN ME DRY"

Caroline screamed and Judah continued feeding on her so violently, like a lion who finally found his prey. He was a completely different person, he almost looked like me. I am the monster. I am the one who is supposed to be doing such actions.

This was when a question suddenly came to me:will I ever get the chance of tasting the blood of Caroline Forbes? Also known as the former miss Mystic Falls and the current queen of my life? I didn't even think about doing such thing before and now my son is winning me to it.

The mini river of her blood headed towards me, its crimson colour and the shine of it called me, inviting me in to have a try.

I froze like I was shot in the heart. My brain was blacking out while the thought of feeding on Caroline was taking over, "He can't help it, Caroline. Your scent is delicious to him and he is not old enough to stop" maybe I was referring to Judah but part of what I said applied to me.

I took a deep breath of air and the odour her running blood filled my dead lungs. _AH!_

Her blood smelled hundred times better than what I thought! it was cold and fresh yet thick and mixed with her perfume and her favourite body lotion. Sometimes, the outside look of things or people do not give them justice as much as the smell. This theory is true on monsters like me anyways

*_Tick_!*

My fangs came out, I was so ready to dig my teeth into her skin, and I didn't care what was going to happen next or what she would think of me. Nothing was on my brain, except Judah's emotions and Caroline's delicious aroma. She was just getting more and more appetizing, the more emotion Judah sent me the more I give in.

"Klaus, STOP him he will finish me soon, he is too strong and I'm getting weak. Do Something! Follow your instincts! I know you will do the right thing, I trust you"

Her words caused a pause of time. A change of the flow of events. I knew that whether i ended up feeding on her or not, things would never be the same between us after this point.

I came closer showing my fangs like they were for sale, I still didn't care.

She uttered these words while I was about to attack her,"Follow your instincts..."

The instincts that killed this poor child's mother, the instincts that forced me to shut my humanity off when my son needed me the most. Oh yes, she was referring to the instincts that created an army of hybrids then slaughtered them all when there were of no use anymore. The instincts that separated Stefan from his one true love. Caroline must have been talking about these instincts.

But how the hell is she trusting me if this is what she means?

"KLAUS! YOUR_ REAL_ INSTINCTS. This is not you! You are NOT a Monster!"

I froze in my place.

If she thought that I am not a monster, then she must have meant the instincts that saved her life and her friends' lives several times and brought my humanity back as soon as she said the word; THIS instinct.

The instinct the _she _brings out from me.

"Judah, it is enough!" I snatched him away from her and threw him on the ground, a few bruises will make hims unconscious for a while which exactly what i needs. but he would heal very fast, there was no doubt about that.

I ran back to her but her there was no distinct aroma anymore.

Then it occurred to me, all of these thoughts were implanted by judah in my head. The emotions he transferred to me brought out these thoughts. It wasn't like he meant to, but it was him who made me thirst for Caroline's blood. Some sort of argument will take place between him and I sometime in the near future

"Are you ok, Love? I apologize I didn't react faster, his emotions were taking over me"

"I may think about forgiving you when you put away your fangs first" She whispered, which worried me because the Caroline I know should be freaking out by now.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that too" I put my fangs away and felt like a child that is being talked down by his mother.

"But you followed your instincts and that is good. You made the right choice" She raised an eyebrow and stroked her hands through my face. It was sexy and lovely at the same time, sending pulses of electricity throughout my whole body. Her other hand started crawling into my lap then she swayed her body closer to mine. Was this a sign that she is ready to give in to my dark life and commit herself even after what she witnessed? And the more important question; was she going to do it here the woods?

"Caroline...?"

Our eyes met and it seems that she realised the stupidity of her actions because she removed her hand and moved further away me. It was too good to be true, I should have known better.

"What are talking about? Do you really think I will have sex in a forest? I so can't stand having mosquito bites all over my body! Not only that, but your original tiny monster just bit me and fed on me. Seriously, like _ew_" Her voice broke, recovering from the vast sexual tension. I smiled and hoped she didn't see it.

"So that is it? Nothing else is stopping you?" I was starting to doubt Caroline's feelings for me but it was very clear that declaring her love for me was great but making love is a completely different thing.

"I don't understand what you mean by this question" her eyes escaped from mine and this is when I was sure that she knows exactly what I mean.

"You know what I mean, sweetheart"

"I am not ready, Klaus. Yes, I left my life in Mystic Falls and came to New Orléans to start a life with you, even though I might have had a great future with the arts degree I got. Yes, I gave up being with my friends and family just to be with you. Yes, I love you with all my heart but…"

"Take all the love you have for me and multiply it by hundred. That is how much I love you" I whispered

"You know that I am bad at math"

Without thinking out lips touched and we kissed passionately. Nothing in the world was more important than this beautiful queen and her strawberry flavoured lips.

Caroline is here for me only this was a given fact. He trusted me with her future life took a chance in believing my promises. she trusted me to save her life even though she knows all my good and bad instincts.

This is Caroline whom I love and respect.

That is why I backed away and stopped kissing her…As difficult as stopping myself sounds I needed to take that action because she demanded time and she has the right to get it.

She smiled as if she knew exactly what was going on in my head and whispered,

"You made the right choice"


	6. Connecting the Dots

Connecting the dots:

"Let's go to my mansion, I bet you will love it, Caroline"

We started walking out of the woods and towards the life of New Orléans, wishing that we didn't have to do so and that we stay there forever. New Orléans carries all the bad things I have done and I did not want to tell Caroline about them yet. But I knew she would know about them eventually whether I like it or not. So I decided to ignore this fact for now and keep the flow of events do its job. This is something I have absolutely no control of.

There was something, however, that I did control…

Myself.

I couldn't contain my joy since I stopped myself from making love with Caroline, not only because that was what she wanted, but also because I proved for myself that I have a control over my desires, at least if these desires interfere with Caroline's. I can also tell that she was so happy and proud, her eyes were sparkling, the cheeks were blushing and she couldn't remove the smile off her face.

These signs of happiness were there because of me. I am the one who made Caroline Forbes smile. To her, I was not a heartless monster but I was the hybrid whom she is in love with.

Taking a moment to appreciate this fact was the least I can do for now.

I automatically found my hand grabbing hers while we walked; they intertwined like they found comfort in each other's company.

Caroline looked at me and blushed even more. No words was necessary, I knew exactly what she was thinking.

She was thinking that this moment was the closest we got to an official couple and that there is more and more to come, just in the right timing…

For some reason she decided to bring the 'Judah topic' back, maybe she is trying to pretend that our little interaction did not overwhelm her with joy, too little too late for that, Caroline.

"So how do you exactly control your son? There is no way he feeds on all of your guests!"

"He doesn't feed on vampire blood very often, or at least we force him not to and he is usually under control but you aroma intrigued his hunger. I am sorry he will behave later because he will feel guilty about what he did"

"Does he have heightened emotions like new vampires?" She widened her eyes as if that is the first interesting fact she heard about him.

"Exactly, but Elijah, Hayley and myself helped him through the first 6 months of his birth. Then the murdering incident happened and I took off a month later. He actually seems to be dealing with his emotions now better than before."

"Where did you when you son needed you the most? Did you abandon him? Let me guess, you didn't want to face what you have done to him" my dark side was so clear to her it make me feel a bit uncomfortable.

I continued taking nevertheless, "His emotions; hate, grieving, depression and guilt were very overwhelming and I was recently introduced to his amazing talent of transferring emotions. It was a burden that he placed on my shoulders and a torture to my soul. He despised me and never hesitated showing it. I thought I was strong until I faced his punishment. I tried so hard I swear to you. But it was not enough"

"If I were in his place I would have expressed my hatred for you in every way possible"

I looked at the ground with shame, it was not easy for me to face Caroline with the truth but I had to do it, I had to!

A moment of silence... then she started talking again, "What happened next?"

"I turned off my humanity switch… Remember how Elena was when she didn't have her humanity? I was a hundred times worse, all I thought about was getting New Orléans back from Marcel back and nothing else mattered"

She interrupted by a very useless comment," Wait, Marcel is that smoking hot vampire that controls everything in this place, right?"

This statement grew on my nerves for so many reasons, I stared at her until she took these words back.

"Oh God, sorry" she said with a smirk on her face, "I won't say that again, promise. Keep going, please"

"I abandoned Elijah and Judah and went on my own, they didn't know where I was and I made damn sure they couldn't find me. My only interest was killing Marcel and getting New Orléans back. For two months I fed on man and I watched their souls slip away from their bodies as I drained them dry. If it wasn't for you, Caroline, I would have stayed a monster. I would completely understand if you walk away now after what I told you. I don't expect you to stick around" I uttered the words and the shame was clear in my voice.

Searching for something to say, Caroline walked a bit faster than me and then stopped. When I caught up with her I saw a tear going down her face. Was she disappointed in me? Or is she regretting coming here in the first place?

I wiped her tear away, "You wanted to know how I lost my humanity. Now you do. I am deeply sorry"

"Klaus, you are not a monster so stop calling yourself that, it wasn't really you who killed those people. No, I am not mad at you and I will not leave here. I made my decision and I know the consequences. Plus, if I forgave Elena, I can forgive you as well"

Surprisingly, her words didn't give me comfort as they were intended to. Elena did not commit half of the horrible things that I have done. If it was very difficult for her to forgive Elena, she might not forgive me after knowing the details to my vague story.

What worried me is that she wanted to know more, "So how did you end up drowning in your own blood and your heart almost stopped beating?"

"Marcel's witches. He found out that I was going after him so he sent of of his strong witches to attack me. She made a spell that slows my heart down until it eventually stops. It wouldn't have killed me but the torture was worth the effort"

"Oh… well, you don't want to take over his kingdom anymore, do you? You should tell him that you backed off now and that you gained your humanity back"

"Who said anything about backing down, Caroline? I am still getting _my_ _kingdom _back. I am just not in a hurry anymore and of course I will become less violent about it. What is more important now is to give my time to my son and regain his trust, stick with my brother because with him I am always stronger and try to become what you wanted me to be"

"So you will let him torture you like that? Are you nuts?!"

"No, I will tell him that I am myself again, the rest of the details I don't know yet" I saw the doubt in her eyes that I will do the right thing.

"Ok, I am with you, as long as you don't mass murder innocent people"

"Noted" I snickered.

As we arrived my mansion, Elijah walked out in his black elegant suit and Judah ran towards us.

"I am so sorry for biting, sweetheart" Judah said and the three of us started laughing because he assumed her name is in fact "sweetheart". He never fails to make everyone fall in love with his innocence.

"Her name is Caroline, Judah" I looked at Caroline who was blushing, the red colour hugged her face and made her even more beautiful.

"I am so sorry for biting, Caroline"

Caroline went down on her knees to be as tall as him and hugged him, "If I forgave your father, then I can forgive you as well"


End file.
